Unwritten
by Mariposa Ryuichi
Summary: Summary XD


**Author note: (you really don't have to read this, unless you want to know my reasons for writing this)** Today I was struck with the stick of inspiration. I wanted to write a story revolving around Draco Malfoy. Of course this is from the view point that Draco is really a good child at heart and that the only reason he is such a prick is because of the fact that he has to follow in his father's footprints. Even if he doesn't want to, more than likely being raised the way he was, it is expected that he's an ass. And also try to remember that there are children in the world that even with parents with evil intentions, don't rebel. I believe this is more a psychological reason as the child since birth has been dependent of their parents and, thus their parents are raised on the pedestal of god. Parents in children eyes are never wrong, even when the child grows they try to hold onto that belief.

**----------------------------------------------------------This is my line--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is my line…..going on by--------------------------------- **

Harry Potter. Harry FUCKING Potter. The "golden child", the boy who lived. Ever since he first appeared on the earth, he has been marked. Marked for what and for what reason I can not say. It's not my place. The Dark Lord chose him. Of course the only reason I am involved is because of father, that man believed I would be the key to opening the doors of the future. That I will be the one to bring the war about and the one who will end it all. Of course the war is over and once again I am found on the wrong side. The court won't see a child thrust into the hands of fate and pushed forward with the only thought of pleasing the one person who would forever be by his side, his father. I know deep inside that from the beginning my father was wrong. Than again who am I to say what is right or wrong, that's the "golden boy's" job. I don't know when I first saw Potter as anything other than a speck of dirt on my shoe. Than again I don't know why I was such a git to him that first year on the train. Hell thinking back on the moment makes me want to smack myself. Imagine where we will be if I hadn't been such an ass, if I hadn't been so…prideful, and vain. If I didn't have that superiority complex. Me and Potter could have been the best of friends. Damn, the things I've gotten into since than. The pain I've put Potter and his little friends in. The crap I've put them through. I regret it now but would they ever believe me?

From the beginning I have been an obstacle. From the time I was such a jerk on the train to the very last on the astronomy tower. From the cowardly, prideful child I was, I have morphed into a cowardly, ego-bruised man. I went through my life after Hogwarts fearing that one day Potter is going to come and rip everything away from me. Even though I know that Potter, ever the Gryffindor, would never do that. But you never know people change. It's a recurring nightmare, that everything will be taken and all I'll have left would be my looks. I was never good at much but I could always count on my looks and charisma to get me through things. I was raised to believe that I had the whole world at my finger tips because of my name, because of who I am. How far I have fallen. I am so far from the tree I grew on. I'm a bruised apple, and I'm parents lied to me. The whole namesake is stupid. To rely on one's name to get them everything they need is very… very stupid. Father always said that the Malfoy name is one of honor and duty. If one is a Malfoy one must act like a Malfoy. The highest caliber of people, were the Malfoy's. Just like in that book "What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet.", except Malfoy's aren't sweet we're just pretty to look at, but we have thorns to prick any one who didn't hold us just right. Over the years I grew to believe that the Malfoy name was the lowest dirt on the ground , while the Weasleys were the ! The Weasleys! Father has always said they are smut on the name of pureblood wizards. They have so many children they can't possibly care for and no money whatsoever. Yet from what I've seen they have always been happy. Red-headed and happy together. My family was blond and … separate. Except for mother…mother was wonderful…she still is…she's the only one who truly cared for my feelings.. She's the only one who truly cared for me as I am, not who I was supposed to be. She helped Potter…she told me. And she betrayed the Dark Lord all for me! Mother. Too bad I shunned her too from my hideous existence.I no longer look the part of Malfoy. My blond locks that were once well taken care of are now long and greasy. The ends are split and my pale skin is now slightly darker from the hard labor I do now for a living. I have become like my mentor… was a good man. I was a fool to believe he had taken away the Dark Lord's affection for my family and passed it on to him. I should have known that the Dark lord has no affection…for anyone but himself. I now live in a muggle village away from the magical community except for the daily owls I get with the Daily Prophet.I see Potter on every issue. His face is everywhere. And there are times when I can see his green eyes smolder in anger at me, just like when we used to fight. I think I miss the simpler days.

I know that the past is set in stone, but at least I can take a step out of the shadows I've been hiding in and finally head towards the light. I know that the road will be difficult and that everything that I want in life must be worked at. A Malfoy I am no longer , but I have taken my mother's maiden name Black, I am now Draco Black. And although by some weird twist of fate that makes me related to Harry Potter, this is the beginning of a new future, at least that I know is always subject to change.


End file.
